Secret Contact
by kerali
Summary: Everyone always had their opinion on their relationship, but how could things go if they kept things just between them. A post-series AU where Veronica made a choice to keep in touch and they don't lose nine years. Originally posted on AO3 for the February 2016 Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars.

 _August 2012_

"Hey dad, can you give me a ride?" Veronica rushes into the living room of her dad's new purchase, a small home, more like the one she grew up in, rather than their old tiny apartment. Keith replies sarcastically "Of course I can, darling daughter, but is there a reason you can't just drive my car?" Veronica walks over to him and pats him condescendingly on the cheek as she passes him towards the door and points out "I can, but the whole driving home from a bar is usually not a good plan. I'll have a friend bring me home, or I'll stay with a friend tonight"

The ride is quiet at first, but Keith knows that she will be leaving town again in a few days, and her visit has been tense at times. "So… how was that internship, any possible job opportunities for after graduation?"

Veronica resists the impulse to roll her eyes, that never went over well with her dad, and she knows this conversation has to happen sooner or later and now is a time that she can get a drink and avoid her dad afterwards. "Actually, I'm probably going to move back after graduation and take the California bar exam."

Keith tenses, "I hope you don't mean Neptune. Honey, you know I would love to have you back here, but you got out, you made it."

"Why does getting out mean the same at 'making it'. I miss home, I miss the people here. Do you have so little confidence in me to think that I'll ruin things just because I come home." She turns to look at him at the end, having trouble keeping her emotions in check, despite having been preparing for this moment. Her voice softens, "I've grown up a lot since then. I know I messed things up and I needed to leave at the time, but I'm ready to come home."

Keith thinks about his little girl, so determined to do the one thing he never wanted. He doesn't think he expects too much of her to want her to make a life for herself. He knew more than she probably thought he did about what she got into before she left Hearst and he never wants her to get back to that point in her life that she becomes a target of such powerful people. He knows it is somewhat hypocritical of him to want her away from that, when she really isn't much different than he is, but he has a lot of regrets about the choices he made. He pulls into a parking spot and turns towards her, looking her in the eye. "I don't think that you would ruin anything, but this has been your dream, to get out, to leave. Don't mess that up because you miss it here, you can always visit. This place will just drag you down and you're destined for more, for better."

"Your dream dad, not mine."

Veronica watches as her dad sighs in defeat against his stubborn daughter and before he can comment again she opens the door. "I'll call if I stay out so you know I'm good and I'll see you tomorrow." He watches her walk away and can't help but try to figure out when it was that she became so guarded with him. Was it when Lilly died, so many years ago now, or was it later and she left and grew up without him. Either way, he knows she will make up her own mind, despite his reservations.

Veronica enters the low key bar and looks around but doesn't see her friend. She finds a corner booth that offers some privacy, but where she can easily look up and see the door. She hasn't seen him in five years and isn't quite sure what led her to agree to see him again other than the simple fact that she misses him. He's late, but as she looks down for a moment she senses his presence. She looks up to see him and smiles in relief that he didn't stand her up. Her breath catches slightly, he looks older, but only in the best way. Leaner and more mature than the last time she saw him, but it's the way he carries himself when he walks through the room, with a calm confidence, rather than the show he put on when he was younger. But when he sees her, the smirk is pure teenage Logan.

She stands as he approaches their table and on impulse, she reaches to hug him. He looks startled for a moment, they hadn't dared touch each other when she came to see him in LA. He's almost forgotten how it feels to almost fold around her and then he kisses her cheek as his oldest friend.

"You're late. You weren't waiting outside considering standing me up were you." Veronica says it with a smirk of her own to let him know she isn't upset.

Logan looks slightly put out at her comment but his eyes sparkle like he knows a secret she would love. "Well hi to you too. And just so you know, I was completely on time, but when I was about to pull in I saw you getting out of your dad's car. I certainly didn't want to risk your ability to keep your hands off me or have him find out that I'm your dirty little secret."

"Well, I suppose that is a good enough reason, but please you wanted to keep this a secret as much as I did."

"Only to make your life easier, Dick could care less who I talk to as long as I'm available to party with him on occasion." Logan looks down at her, making sure they are on good footing. Although their relationship has improved since they were younger, seeing her, touching her, just being with her is throwing him off his game and he wants to make sure they don't fall back into bad habits.

Veronica gazes at him and realizes that they haven't even had a seat yet. He realizes the same and asks her if she has a drink yet. He gets her order and as she moves into the round booth, she sits where she knows he will have to sit closely to her. It seems as though talking to him through email and text over the last few years has made her forget how much she craves his physical presence. He returns with their drinks and sits close to her and reaches over to brush her hair away from her face so he can see her more clearly. She looks over at him with a soft gaze, realizing quickly that her attraction hasn't faded one bit over the years. They both seem overwhelmed by each other's presence and move the conversation to safer topics and generally catching up on their lives.

Eventually, Logan makes it back to what was going on with her father. "So, did you tell your dad yet."

She knows immediately what he is referencing. He is the one who knows more about her life than anyone and knows of her plan to come home after graduation. "He wasn't happy, so I got out before I could even tell him I had enough money saved that I won't have to stay with him. It's a good thing too, the past few days have been tense, so I can't imagine living with him again, hiding so much of myself."

"Who did he think you were having drinks with tonight?"

"I'm not sure, but probably Wallace and Mac." Veronica says with a smirk. Her dad has an amazing way of ignoring what he doesn't want to deal with. "He probably knows that's not the case, but doesn't want his idealistic ideas of his daughter to be challenged."

Logan knows that better than most, and still remembers when they made the agreement that had led them to be able to become closer friends than ever.

 _Logan had just sat down on the balcony of his oceanview condo. He wasn't sure if he was going to like living in LA, but things were looking up. He had been shocked to see Veronica at his door the day before. He had moved here after she had left for her internship in Virginia without a word. He should have known that she couldn't leave it at that, but he didn't expect her anger. Their resulting fight had turned out to be good though. He knew that he wanted her in his life, but also that she was right that they needed boundaries and distance. He was glad that she felt the same and he knew that he would do what he could to stay in touch with her, and now, seeing that she had made the first move to contact him, he felt that maybe he might actually hear from her again. He heard his phone ring and was shocked to see it was her. Despite his hope, he had thought it would be a few days at least before he heard from her since she just got to Stanford and would be getting settled in. He answered quickly "Hey Veronica, you make it there ok?" He couldn't help but be worried that something had happened, but he quickly heard the anger in her voice._

" _No, I just can't believe him, or myself for that matter."_

" _I'm guessing you talked to your dad."_

" _Yeah, it started out fine, I just told him that I got here safe and had checked in, and then he asked why I was behind schedule getting in and ..."_

 _Logan stopped her there "You didn't tell him about coming to see me, did you?"_

" _I started to tell him that I stopped in LA to see you, but he wouldn't let me finish. He started going off on how I should be careful about who I keep in my life and the kinds of friends I make."_

 _Logan sighed as he wasn't surprised, but knew that to some extent that Veronica probably was. "I'm sorry Veronica, but you know your dad isn't my biggest fan, and he has his reasons for probably being thrilled that I'm out of Neptune, especially since it seemed like I was out of your life forever."_

" _Fuck Logan, the last thing I need is you defending my freaking dad."_

 _Logan could hear the resignation in her voice that belied her anger. "Bobcat, you know you keep me around because I'll call you on this stuff. And you know your dad doesn't like me, you put plenty of effort into keeping me away from the people in your life that didn't approve." He knew that while they talked through a lot of issues yesterday, they hadn't addressed their friends. "I don't blame you for that. You know I keep in touch with Mac still and we're sort of friends, but no one else in your life will miss me one bit."_

 _Veronica sounded tired as she said "I know, but I hate that it was that way. It's like I was seeing a different person than they were. I don't get why I should have to fight to have a friend in my life."_

 _Logan wanted nothing more than to hug her in that moment, but pushed that thought out of his head quickly, as well as reminded him to not call her Bobcat. It was hard enough to see her yesterday without a hug goodbye, but he didn't think he would let her go if he touched her then. He did the best he could and told her "Veronica, maybe you shouldn't fight, maybe you shouldn't tell them we are still in touch. We talked yesterday about trying to be friends, and honestly, maybe that would be easier if we aren't fighting or trying to justify things to people when really, it's not any of their business."_

 _It was a minute before Veronica replied "Were you going to tell Dick about seeing me yesterday?"_

" _I hadn't thought much about it. I don't think I'll go out of my way to mention it, and unless he thinks I'm pining away for you or depressed, he probably won't mention it. If you want, we can keep this a secret." He didn't want to keep going with that thought about secrets being 'hot' since he was just thankful they had a friendship, he didn't want to push it._

" _Are you sure you're ok with that? I'm just tired of trying to manage everyone's expectations" Veronica sounded reluctant, which made Logan thankful that he had someone on his side. He said, "Veronica, it's fine, the only person we would have in common is Mac and she probably is the person that wouldn't care, so it really shouldn't be that hard. So, why don't you tell me about how Stanford is so far."_

Veronica looks into his eyes and realizes that he is probably thinking about that day. She points out to him "It looks like I'm still trying to manage everyone's expectations. Thank you for challenging me, but never expecting me to be someone I'm not."

Logan looks at her lovingly and just says "We both are used to people wanting us to be different, but it's nice to have that person who just knows you, without the pretense."

Veronica loves the way he looks at her, but knows that she is on shaky ground and needs to know where the boundaries are. She asks directly "So how's Carrie doing? Did she handle the news about your deployment well?"

Sometimes Logan feels like he can read her mind, especially when he can look into her eyes. They had been inching closer, and he can see now where this night could go, but is so used to talking to her about everything, that he forgot he hadn't told her about this latest news. "No, we both decided that two months of dating wasn't enough to try to keep it going when I deploy, but honestly, it was just an excuse. Her life is headed in a direction that doesn't work with my career, and we decided that was ok."

She looks at him for a moment, evaluating his every nuanced expression and decides that he is being honest, that he really is ok with it. She isn't really surprised so she just says "I'm sorry because I know that you really clicked with her, but I'm glad you won't feel pressured with a relationship over your first deployment since I know you were really worried about that." She reaches out and brushes her hand over his.

Logan looks at her hand for a moment before looking back at her face. He turns his hand over and latches his fingers with hers and brings the back of her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. He watches her eyes drop to their joined hands as he says "We clicked, but I have a good support system in place and I have a family now, so I'll be fine. And I'm used to talking to you through email anyway, so that won't be very different."

They keep their hands linked, which makes it easier to discuss the more serious topic of his upcoming deployment and her last year of law school until Veronica finally makes her move and asks "Hey, can we head back to your place?" as she takes her hand out of his and places it on his leg.

"Let's go."

He takes her hand again to pull her out of the booth and quickly moves them towards the door.

They get to the beach house that Logan has been renting until he finds something more permanent after his first deployment. They are both feeling the tension now that they have reached his home and sit in the car waiting to see who is going to break the silence that has fallen. They have become more direct with each other as their relationship has improved over the years, starting with Logan telling her five years ago that he was in agreement that they both needed to move on romantically and that he would follow her lead in the future, and they had agreed to try to be friends. Veronica knows that although she started this, he will still follow her lead until he knows exactly where her boundaries are.

She turns to look at him and says "When I came to see you on my way to school, you told me that you were going to wait for my move, and my direction." She pauses and looks down briefly as she tries to figure out what she wants to say and she tries to find the words to tell him how she feels, to the extent that she even knows how she feels. "I've missed you, and I want you. I know that the next year is going to be crazy, and there is no reason to start a relationship right now, so that's not what I'm asking for, or expecting. But I want this with you. I won't be so naive as to say 'no strings attached' because it's us, but I think we both need this night."

Logan smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her forehead as he says "That sounds perfect."

They walk hand in hand inside, enjoying the moment together. The moment the door shuts, the passion that has been building ignites between them. Veronica turns toward Logan and he falls back against the door as he is taken off guard by her aggression. Her hands grab the back of his head and brings his lips to hers. He reaches around her with one hand tangles in her hair and the other brushes against the top curve of her bottom. He pulls her into him until he can't tell where he stops and she starts. When they have to pull apart to catch their breath, he begins to kiss his way across her cheek and behind her ear as her breath hitches when he finds that spot on her neck. He knows they need to move away from the door before he turns her around and takes her there, so he moves his hands to her hips and leans forward to begin walking her backwards into his home.

Veronica pulls his lips away from her collarbone as he begins walking her back and looks into his eyes and gives him the biggest smile he has seen on her since their first time together. She closes her eyes and hugs close to him and he twirls her around and off her feet as they pass through what appears to be his living room from what she briefly sees of it. She brings her legs around his waist since he is already carrying her and feeling his erection press against her makes her moan from deep inside.

As her legs tighten around his waist, he briefly thinks how much he appreciates the strength he has acquired from his military training, but becomes distracted as she leans her head back and arches her breasts towards him. He begins kissing up her graceful neck until he reaches her lips again and feels her tongue reach his own. He moves more directly to his goal, his bed. He lays her out before him and gives her a sincere smile of his own. He leans down to kiss her once again and hold her waist, but quickly moves his hands under her shirt. She impatiently pushes him up and sits up as he begins to lift the bottom edge of her shirt up. She pushes his hands away as she moves to pull off her own shirt and taking her lead, he begins to take off his own. She is reaching behind her back to take off her bra, when she sees his naked chest for the first time in years, and it has changed significantly since college. She reaches forward to brush her hand through the smattering of hair and leans forward to kiss the top of his chest. She kisses along his collarbone and down towards his left nipple and runs her hands over his hard muscles. He reaches around to finish what she had started and moves her hands away long enough to remove the straps. Her breasts brush against his abs as she begins to kiss further down his chest. He reaches his hands into her hair and begins to gently pull her mouth back to his. They fumble for a moment as they both begin to reach for each other's belts and pants without moving their lips away from one another.

Logan moves more quickly and divests her of her pants and underwear before putting his hands under her arms and lifting her backwards onto the bed. He finishes removing his own pants and boxers that she struggled to undo as they became uncomfortably tight against his erection. He basks in her perusal of his body as he takes in the most beautiful woman he has ever been with. He notices that she has matured and is slightly more curvy than she was right out of highschool, but the biggest change is her confidence. She lays there without insecurity or embarrassment at his gaze. He is becoming impossibly harder as he looks at her and she begins to spread her legs as she reaches her hand out. He crawls towards her on the bed and reaches out to take her hand and kisses the back again before he moves to touch her breast. He leans down to kiss her other breast as his right hand moves up her inner thigh. He reaches her folds and caresses her gently and realizes how wet she already is for him. He understands as he knows how hard he is just from being around her for the first time in years, and knows he will have to move this along, at least this time. He begins kissing down her torso as her hand reaches into his hair and he uses both hands to further spread her legs as he dips his tongue into her belly button. As he finally reaches his tongue out to taste her intimately, he feels like he is home. It feels like it is mere moments as he licks around her clit before she is coming undone and pulling his hair and grasping the bedspread. He continues licking her as she rides out her orgasm and relaxes bonelessly into the bed.

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he moves up to lay beside her. She moves her head in his direction before opening her eyes. She meets him halfway as he leans towards her to kiss her and whispers against her lips "And that's just the beginning." She moves her hand to his chest and pushes him backwards and straddles him in a rush of motion. He gasps as his erection makes contact with her bare skin before she reaches next to his head to the drawer of the bedside table. She looks for the condoms that she is certain he keeps there, and as she does she notices a picture that she would ask him about later. She wants to taste him as well, but she knows that he is so hard by that point that it must be bordering on pain now, so she quickly rips open the foil and puts the condom on him before she positions him at her entrance and takes him inside of her. As she raises up again, she leans forward to kiss him briefly before sitting back up, but his lips follow her as he sits up with her and wraps his long arms around her. She has never felt anything better than being in his arms and she kisses him passionately as they quickly find their rhythm. He moves his hand between them as best as he can to spread her folds and then holds her hips to angle her so her clit is pushing against him. He feels her begin to clench around him as she crashes over the edge and he quickly loses himself in her and explodes.

He falls backwards with her laying on chest, but quickly rolls her to the side so he can dispose of the condom and go back to lay next to her. She snuggles against him and presses her cheek against his chest and says "God Logan, when did this happen."

"OCS will get you into shape."

She lifts her head as he laughs and looks up at him and smiles. They had talked before about his experience being accepted into the Navy OCS and then going through aviation training, but this is the first time she has really been able to see the results. She lays her head back down on his chest and they enjoy the peaceful moment before he moves to get up for some water for each of them. He sits his glass of water next to the table before handing her one and brushes the hair off her face and says "Stay with me tonight?"

"You couldn't kick me out if you tried, especially not after finding that picture of us in your bedside table."

"Ah, well I would have others up actually, but I figured with the whole keeping it a secret would probably lead to Dick finding out as he likes to randomly show up."

"Really, he randomly shows up in your bedroom?"

"No, but I want it close by, not stuck in a box."

Veronica finishes taking a drink of water and pulls the covers up before she slips underneath and holds up the other side for him. She leans over his chest and begins once again kissing down his chest as she whispers "I keep your picture close by too, but tonight we get each other." She moves to straddle his thighs as she continues to kiss her way towards his hardening penis. She looks up to see him raised up on his elbows as she kisses the head and begins to lick around the edge. She takes him in her mouth while she holds the base with her hand. She begins to slowly take him in deeper as he hardens even more. Her other hand reaches down to touch herself as she slowly increases the intensity. He leans back and closes his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of her mouth on him. He caresses her hair, but stops her before she pushes him too close to the edge. He pushes her onto her back as they continue to explore each other's bodies with their eyes, hands and lips. They take their time rediscovering their most sensitive spots before Veronica finally pushes him back to his knees and rolls over to get on her hands and knees.

As Logan moves to kneel between her knees and grabs her hips with his hands to pull her hips back against him, Veronica remembers her initial embarrassment when he asked to fuck her in this position. She wouldn't have agreed if not for his consistent consideration of her comfort and feelings and her trust that he would make her feel good. It quickly became her favorite, with Logan and with other men, although if she is honest, the reason she liked it with other men is that it became easier to imagine it was Logan touching her if she wasn't looking them in the face. She feels Logan's gliding touch reach towards her breasts from her hips as he pulls her back against his chest and begins kissing down her neck. She reaches down and grabs his penis and positions him before sinking down on him. He takes over control as she arches her back to reach behind her to grab around his neck and hold his lips to her pulse point. As his pace quickens, he takes one of her hands from around his neck and moved it down across her breast, down her stomach, and further to begin massaging her clit. He moves his hand back to her breast to twist her nipples and she explodes and begins to pulse around him. As she comes down, she collapses forward and he grabs her hips to keep himself buried in her. He begins pounding into her until he reaches completion and collapses next to her. They look at each other and grin as Veronica quickly fades. He hears her quietly say "God, I've missed this… you" Logan gets up and gets water and throws away the condom before settling in next to her and pulls her back against his chest. Before he falls asleep, he whispers, "I love you too, Bobcat."

Logan awakens slowly and heavily after truly sleeping well for the first time since he found out the underway date for his first deployment. He feels a warmth next to him and looks over to see Veronica. He smiles softly to see that she had indeed stayed and looks at her open eyes, watching him wake up. "Hey sleepyhead, make me breakfast before I have to get back to my dad?"

"Of course, in fact I'm surprised you didn't require more food than the snacks at the bar last night."

"Well, I made sure I had a good dinner before I left."

"Smart woman. You can use my shower if you want while I get breakfast ready."

Veronica grins at him and brushes her hand down his chest. "I'd rather save that for after we eat, then you can join me."

Logan quickly pulls her out of the bed and walks them to the kitchen for breakfast without getting dressed. They make breakfast with an ease around each other that they never had before. They find themselves always having a part of themselves touching, whether it is bumping hips, brushing against each other, or small touches. They eat quickly as they each realize their time is coming to a close and don't want to waste time. They do manage to discuss their upcoming plans, with Logan asking "Everything ready in New York for your last year?"

"Yep, everything's ready to go, I get back with just enough time to move into the new apartment and start classes a week later. So we'll be able to stay in touch after you deploy, right?"

"Yeah, connection speed is awful though, so if you feel the need to send me any naughty pictures, regular mail will probably be best." Logan smirks at her and can't help thinking of what that would be like, to have that kind of picture of her to have with him. He has an impressive amount of self-control now, had to in order to get through breakfast with a naked Veronica right next to him, but he realizes that he took their conversation in a direction that was going to shake his control. She certainly notices as he begins to get hard and brushes her hand down his arm to take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. She sees his phone on the bedstand on their way and stops them there. "Here, take a selfie, this will have to do for now, but I'm sure the memory of what's to come after the picture will help."

He holds the phone to his side as she hugs him and they smile lovingly for the camera. He puts the phone down after sending a copy to her phone and she finishes leading them to the shower.

Logan pulls his car up to the curb a house down from Keith's new home as Veronica requested. He turns towards her and leans down to kiss her softly and whispers against her lips, "Bye Bobcat, I've missed you and this was perfect." Veronica closes her eyes so he won't see them tear up. "Stay safe, I better see you in May." He kisses her forehead, but she grabs his cheeks and brings his lips to hers for one last passionate kiss.

She can't look back, just like she couldn't five years ago, but just like then she knows she will see him again. She tries to not look as happy as she feels as she walks inside, just in case her dad is awake at 7am, but the house is quiet. She goes to the guest room and starts figuring out the packing situation. Even though she won't leave until the morning, being around Logan has made her feel more confident and sure of herself than she has been since she started law school. She is ready to go.

 _December 2012_

Logan halfway listens to the mail call. He is halfway through his first deployment and it is one week before Christmas, so most of his squad is eagerly awaiting Christmas presents and such from home. Logan has been surprised to receive any mail, given that Dick is not the sort to do more than keep in touch through email (he is much more of an in person support) and Veronica is in her last year of law school; but he has received mail from Veronica. She has sent a couple of packages of personal needs items, as well as some letters. He is actually enjoying his deployment. He loves flying and the challenge of being on the aircraft carrier. He is competitive and charismatic, actually gets along with everyone, and feels like he is surrounded by family. That has never been the case on shore, especially around the holidays. He has been looking forward to this Christmas, but feels guilty as he knows most everyone else misses being with their families. For Logan, he hasn't had a real Christmas since his mother... left, and even then it was a production for others, as was most of their life. He has been invited the last couple of years to Christmas gatherings of several squadmates, but felt like he would be intruding.

Veronica has been telling him in her emails when she is sending him something, so he is shocked when Beetle pokes his shoulder and tells him he got a letter. "Hey Mouth, looks like your girl sent you another letter."

Logan has given up correcting them about Veronica being his girl. He and Veronica had been clear in that last night that they weren't in any kind of place to have a relationship, but that didn't keep the guys in his squad from commenting on the picture he has in his locker of them from that last morning. Although you can only see the top of her shoulder, it is clear they were hugging and both without shirts. He takes the letter and opens it, hoping it is from Veronica and she has just forgotten to let him know it was coming. He finds a letter and another smaller envelope that is decorated like wrapping paper. He reads the letter to find that she wants to have a skype date for after Christmas and that he shouldn't open the other envelope until Christmas and only in private. That sets his thoughts racing to what she could have sent him. He decides to email her instead.

 _Veronica,_

 _Any hints? I can think of many things that would require privacy when I open them so I can't wait. Thank you so much for sending me a present, it makes everything better here when I know you're thinking of me._

 _Logan_

He keeps it short since there is always a line, but signs up for time on skype for a couple of days after Christmas. They haven't skyped yet since it has been notoriously difficult on her with Piz trying to consistently violate her privacy. He remembers when he first found out that she was going to be roommates with Piz for her last year in New York and the surge of jealousy he felt, even though it was before the night they had together. He had initially been worried that Piz might interfere in a way that no one else had, but he underestimated how much stronger their relationship and friendship had become. He knew that rooming with him wasn't what she really wanted, but it was fortuitous and she felt comfortable and safe since she already knew him. But while he underestimated their friendship, she had underestimated Piz's feelings for her. Not long after she returned to New York, he started getting email updates of her adventures in trying to keep boundaries with her new roommate. He has become extremely thankful that she has more awareness of Piz's subtle, and at times, not so subtle attempts to get her alone.

Veronica gets Logan's email and enjoys his excitement and knows that he will like his present. He had asked for it after all, but she knows that he never thought she would follow through. As she thinks about how much of a hint to give him and she starts to think about getting the present ready.

 _It was Thanksgiving break and she wasn't heading home for either holiday since she knew she was going home in May. Her father had come to grudgingly accept her decision, and she had told Wallace and Mac who were much more excited, as well as Piz, who acted excited, but she could see the disappointment. He was out for the afternoon, so she figured it was the perfect time to work on Logan's Christmas present. She missed the consistency of contact she had when he was at home, but she could tell how excited and happy he was with his career. She locked her bedroom door and put on the lingerie she had bought just for this occasion. It was red lace with white edging with a matching thong. She wore black heels and put on heavier makeup than she usually wore. She positioned her camera where she needed it, and was thankful that she had a good photo printer because no way was she taking these to be printed anywhere else. She took several shots around her room including standing up and laying out on her bed. She couldn't help think as she took down her camera about how Logan would react to getting these and she felt herself getting wet. She decided to take advantage of Piz being gone to take care of herself. She took off her bra and began pulling and twisting her nipple as her other hand slipped under her thong to touch her clit. She imagined what Logan would do if he were there and saw her like that. She moaned as she imagined him kissing her breasts and taking her nipple into his mouth. She pushed two fingers in herself and imagined it was him. She continued to stimulate herself while thinking of Logan. Thinking of that last night they had together, feeling his body over hers once again, the taste of his skin, the feel of his tongue where her fingers touched herself. She felt herself start to clench, she remembered hearing him say "I love you" so softly she didn't know if it was a dream, or if it was real and she shouted his name as she came. She heard her doorknob try to turn and Piz yelled "Hey Veronica, are you ok? I heard you yelling." She sighed, annoyed at the intrusion into her moment, but put on her robe and went to open her bedroom door._

" _Yeah Piz, I'm fine, I was just taking advantage of the privacy." She looked annoyed and given the state of her hair, makeup and her robe, she figured it was obvious, but he took that moment to show just how clueless he really was._

" _So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. I mean, I know we've gone out with groups a few times, but I thought it might be nice if it was just us, you know?"_

 _Veronica cringed momentarily as she realized that her statement upon moving in together that she wasn't interested in a relationship had not dissuaded his interest in the least. "Piz, you're a nice guy, but I really don't think that would be a good idea. It's been nice being roommates, but that's all this will be."_

" _Come on Veronica, it'll be fun. Why can't you give us a chance?"_

" _Because Piz, I don't like you like that, and you don't seem to be catching on."_

" _But how do you know if you don't try. I mean you haven't been on a date in six months so I know there's not some other guy."_

 _Veronica became angry at the observation of her love life and questioned him "How exactly do you know when my last date was, we weren't even in touch then."_

" _Um, Wallace might have mentioned something. He said you seemed lonely and suggested that we should spend more time together."_

 _Veronica was irate, both at Piz, and now at Wallace and shut the door in Piz's face and locked it, but he didn't try to come in and she ignored his pleas for her to think about it. She went over to her phone with the intention of calling and telling off Wallace, but when she unlocked her phone, she was looking at the picture of her and Logan that he had sent her. Without fail, it made her feel better. She instead moved to her computer to work on getting his present ready to mail._

She decides to share an edited version of the story in her email, leaving out the more intimate details of her coming to thoughts of him saying "I love you". She doesn't leave out details of Piz making a move though. She knows that it makes him feel better to know that she is setting limits with him and more aware of Piz's feelings for her. It was one of the things they had talked about over the years, how neither of them really paid attention to other people that interfered in their relationship whether it was Logan flirting with girls that were always flocking around him, or Veronica holding back and letting Piz think he had a chance. Even though they aren't in a relationship, they are each trying to show each other how they have grown up since their disastrous freshman year of college.

It is a couple of days later when Logan gets to check his email again, but he is excited to see her story. He can only imagine how she felt to be interrupted while working on his present, but he also knows she is leaving out the details of what specifically it was. He has some thoughts and can only hope he is right. He feels sad for her that she is having such a hard time now hiding their friendship. It hadn't been that big a deal before for her. Her friends and family already have a policy of not saying his name, and Dick is much happier not mentioning anything he might hear about her. They are both away from Neptune and anything that might cause them to run into each other, or things that make the other a topic of conversation. He finds himself telling acquaintances that don't know about her some of the stories she tells him and that is enough for him. He knows that she is so used to compartmentalizing her life that she had it easy until he signed up for the Navy. He had talked to her about applying for OCS and she had encouraged him, but she had admitted to being scared that she would lose him in some way. Over the past two years, they threw themselves into building their careers, but also depended on each other in new ways since they both could tell each other anything. He knows that living with Piz this year challenged her to not talk about him, especially with him being deployed, but she knows the drama it would cause and she doesn't need that her last year of school. He has it easier now, all his buddies know of her but not their history, so it is no big deal to them. He quickly replies to let her know of the skype time two days after christmas and tells her a few stories of his own.

Three days later it is Christmas Eve and Logan is laying in his bunk staring at the envelope that has been taunting him for days now. He knows Veronica said Christmas, but he is flying most of the day tomorrow and goes ahead and opens the envelope. He sees they are pictures and his heart begins racing. The first is them at the beach the summer before they started college. Veronica was wearing a dark blue bikini and he was in his wetsuit. Her hair was wet and tangled and falling across one eye, but she was laughing and he remembers how happy they were. The next picture is one of just Veronica in a bikini from a few years later. She is in profile looking out at the ocean. He remembers the trip because she went to the beach with some friends that wanted to see a surfing competition. He also remembers her saying that seeing the surfers just made her miss him. She had been dating one guy pretty steadily for a couple of months at that point, but he wasn't on the trip and they broke up a couple of weeks later and he couldn't help himself but think that this moment might have had something to do with it. Neither of those pictures could match what is next. She is gorgeous and he hardens immediately upon seeing her laid out on her bed with one leg bent and her head thrown back with one hand behind her head and the other caressing her stomach. He sees a couple more of her in different positions, and then one of her touching her inner thigh and he has seen enough. He reaches down his shorts and takes himself in his hand, closing his eyes and imagining what he would do to her in that outfit. He only hopes that she will wear it one day for him in person.

Veronica is waiting impatiently for skype to connect. She hasn't heard from him since a couple of days before Christmas, but he had warned her it was possible with people trying to connect home for the holidays. Despite this, she still worries that he would… She can never pinpoint why she is still so insecure about this, because she knew he would love it, but still, that worry is still there. Suddenly, it connects and he is there. He immediately grins as he sees her and says "Please tell me that I'll get to see you in that in person."

"Well sailor, make it home and we'll see what we can do."

It is the closest they have come to talking about plans other than him coming to her graduation, but that little bit eases any tension they feel. They talk about how things are going, stupid things his squadmates have done, and Piz sulking around the apartment after Veronica shot him down. They are close to being at the end of their time and Veronica can see him working up to say something. Suddenly he looks at her, not quite in the eye when looking through webcams, and says "So Dick wants to go surfing when I get back. And that's not all that unusual, but it will seem unusual if I don't hook up with anyone while I'm there." He looks down, almost like he is ashamed, and Veronica feels the flare of jealousy that she has always come to expect when he talks about other women, but it is stronger than she has felt it in a long time. Despite that, she feels somewhat confused. "Logan, what are you trying to say? I mean we're not in a relationship so you're free to hook up with anyone." She is surprised when he looks momentarily angry, but his voice is steady and soft when he says, "I know that technically we're both single, but what I'm getting at, is if that night has made you think that maybe that could change sometime soon."

"I have thought of that, and I think I would like for that to happen sometime, maybe when school's out. Does that mean that you'll be telling Dick about me?"

"No, it just means that I'll go ahead and tell him I have a girlfriend that couldn't come along, and while I'll happily surf and drink, I wouldn't feel right about being with someone else, knowing that the only thing we're waiting on is to see each other again."

Veronica smiles and agrees before they realize their time is up and they quickly say their goodbyes.

 _May 2013_

Veronica walks across the stage and looks out into the audience to try to catch a glimpse of the people here for her. She has spent the last two days with her dad, Mac and Wallace, showing them the sights and avoiding questions about who she has been constantly texting on her phone. She has become accustomed to talking to Logan daily since he returned from his deployment, even when he was on vacation. Including one memorable occasion when they were both interrupted during a conversation where Logan was describing what body parts he wanted to taste and lick.

 _She had just reached down the front of her pants to touch her clit as he talked about licking her there when Piz knocked on her door asking if she wanted to go out with some friends. She yelled back that she was busy and on the phone. She heard him mumbling about her always being on the phone lately when she realized that Logan was laughing at her. She took the opportunity to describe what she wanted to do to him, starting with licking and nibbling her way down his stomach and pulling on his happy trail gently before pulling down his boxers and reaching down to kiss the tip of his… "DICK, what the fuck, can't it wait?" She sighed as she heard Logan yelling at his friend to go away and that he was on the phone with his girlfriend. They decided they were better off just talking in general and were so happy at him calling her his girlfriend that they were fine with that._

She sees Logan about five rows back from her friends who are also sitting with Piz and grins. She knows there will be drama the moment they see Logan, but at this moment, she can't bring herself to care. The flights and leave time have ended up with her dad, Mac and Wallace flying in a couple days ago and leaving tomorrow, while Logan caught a redeye last night and just got in a few hours ago, but he will be staying a few days and actually flying home with her. She decided to wait and pack after her dad leaves, but honestly, other than clothes, she hasn't really accumulated much that she will need once she moves. Although she and Logan have actually talked about moving in together, they know it is too soon, but she has been looking at apartments that have six month leases and are close to the house he is still renting. She knows that he is pretty sure he will be staying in the area a while and is going to start looking for something more permanent, but that he wants her to help him with the process when she gets home.

After the ceremony, everyone stands making it difficult to find her people, but she sees her dad first. Unfortunately, her dad isn't looking at her, but rather at Logan who has noticed her, but not their audience. She notices Wallace start to move to intercept Logan and that he is going to make it to him before her. She sees Logan look at him in surprise when Wallace pushes Logan's shoulder to make him turn to face him. Logan steps back as she hurries to make it there in time to hear Wallace say, "...away from her, you have no business here." She gets to them and reaches out to take Logan's hand, but he is already putting his arm around her shoulders. She tells Wallace "He's here because I invited him. And this response is why you didn't know anything about it."

"What the hell V, you haven't talked to him in five years and just up and invite him to your graduation?"

Surprising Veronica, it is Mac who says "What makes you think she wasn't in touch with him?". Mac turns to Logan and Veronica and continues "And yes, I knew you were in touch, you obviously had your reasons for not saying anything and it wasn't my business." She reaches over to hug them both and whispers, "You both look happy." Veronica's dad had hung back during the exchange, but he approaches them now to hug his law school graduate daughter. Looking back now, he can see the signs over the years of what has probably been Logan's influence, or maybe it is just that Logan's influence made her more confident and assertive. He doesn't know for sure, but realizes that she has kept this from all of them for years, but obviously Logan was in on everything. Deciding to be the bigger person at the moment, he says "All right, dinner's on me, let's go before all the tables are gone."

Veronica makes it through dinner, but only by keeping her hand on Logan's leg under the table the whole time. She heard his breath catch more than once followed by him taking her hand and putting it closer to his knee. After dinner, she says goodbye to her dad and friends as Logan follows her and Piz to their apartment for her to pick up a change of clothes before going with him to his hotel room. He offers her a drink when they get to his room and she asks for some water before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. He has just set down the drinks when he hears her come through the door. He looks up to see her in the red lace lingerie and comments softly "Even more beautiful in person" as he loses himself in her.

A/N: This was the first story I have written and I would appreciate any constructive criticism or feedback. Overall, I just hope you enjoyed!


End file.
